


Promettime 'na cosa

by Sarandom_8



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: E' dedicata al rapporto che hanno raggiunto Spadino e Aureliano con la seconda stagione e una promessa che li porterà probabilmente al film. Ovviamente una gioia in mezzo al delirio del mio adorato angst dovevo aggiungerla.





	Promettime 'na cosa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ambientata nel futuro, il futuro che porta al film e che non vorrei vedere però la seconda stagione mi ha ispirato questo momento. Mi piace l’angst, soprattutto se dedicato ai miei personaggi preferiti, sono un mostro e lo so.

Promettime ‘na cosa

Con un panino e un bicchiere d'acqua Aureliano stava attraversando i corridoi del suo albergo, Spadino si era scelto la camera con la vista a metà tra il mare e la collina e la più lontana dagli altri che vivevano lì dentro.  
Solo alcuni dei fidati del corpo degli Adami si erano stabiliti oltre a lui e a Nadia.  
Alberto bazzicava il posto per lavoro, solo dopo la tragica storia di Angelica aveva dovuto scegliere di stare lì, almeno per qualche tempo, far calmare le acque.  
Non era in sé e lo percepiva anche lui che non lo conosceva da chissà quanto. Ci aveva passato abbastanza tempo da conoscere anche le piccole cose, uno Spadino che non ti sorrideva come a prenderti per il culo non era lui.  
Non lo aveva visto uscire dalla stanza e chi lo intravedeva gli riferiva che passava le giornate sul letto ad osservare il soffitto e giocare con il suo coltellino.  
Decise fosse arrivato il momento di dargli uno scossone, una vendetta da solo non poteva cercarla e gli era stato così vicino in passato che un favore grande come quello poteva ormai chiederglielo.  
La porta era socchiusa tanto la privacy non era un problema. Sbirciò dentro la stanza ma non vide nessuno, con una mano allontanò di poco la porta e sentì qualcuno tossire nel bagno, si avvicinò e lo vide carponi sulla tazza. Posò piatto e bicchiere sul tavolo spoglio davanti al lato opposto del letto e andò a vedere in che condizioni si trovasse.  
Si pulì la bocca con della carta igienica e cadde seduto a terra con la schiena sulle mattonelle e la testa all'indietro. Aureliano aprì la finestra per far cambiare l'aria e si sedette accanto alla porta. Restarono in silenzio e si ricordò di quella notte passata sulla spiaggia dopo che Samurai gli tolse l'ultimo membro della sua famiglia e Spadino era lì, quindi restò zitto fino a che lui non avesse qualcosa da dire.  
“Prima...non me ne fregava niente. Non cercavo nessuno, non me interessava de avè qualcuno. Adesso-” tirò su col naso,” nun sò immaginà la vita senza de lei”  
Aureliano annuì con la testa. “L'ho provato quando ho perso mi padre”  
“Ma nun lo sopportavi”  
“E a te e donne nun te piacciono...ma ce tenevi. Era comunque mi padre.”  
Spadino si asciugò naso e occhi. “Mo che faccio”  
Non era proprio una domanda, quanto una constatazione di come si trovava al momento.  
“Intanto devi magnà, che no’o so che te stai a svotà ar momento”  
“Nc'ho fame”  
“Nfa er regazzino, c'hai bisogno”  
Aureliano fece per alzarsi.  
“Aspetta”  
Tornò a guardarlo e si ritrovò le braccia di Spadino a circondarlo in un abbraccio. Respirava profondamente come a voler scoppiare di rabbia e dolore da un momento all'altro, di nuovo. “Se dovemo promette na cosa.” gli disse all'orecchio, si allontanò cingendogli il collo con le mani i loro nasi si sfiorarono. “Se pe quarsiasi motivo quarcuno ce vole ammazzà...ndevono esse artri a fallo, ma noi.”  
Aureliano cercò con gli occhi azzurri quelli color terra dell'amico dopo un accenno di smarrimento poi li fissò. Stava leggendo la stessa sofferenza che provava lui con ogni giorno, mese ed anno che sarebbero passati. Tra tutte le cose loro non potevano fare marcia indietro, né fermarsi né cambiare.  
“me prometti che sarai tu a preme il grilletto e..io ‘o premerò pe te?.”  
Aureliano ebbe un momento di incertezza ma era la miglior promessa che potesse fargli al momento.  
“To' giuro”  
Spadino chiuse gli occhi stringendolo ancora di più, ponendo fine alla distanza e baciandolo di nuovo come tanto tempo prima, questa volta Aureliano lo assecondó, come un patto di sangue, questo però era più forte. Quando si divisero, Spadino si alzò “Mo’ damme da magnà, che c'ho fame”  
Aureliano abbassando il viso di lato, sorrise quel poco che ormai era destinato a lui e sempre lo sarebbe stato.


End file.
